Korriban
Welcome to the dark side. The Sith Code :Peace is a lie, there is only passion. :Through passion, I gain strength. :Through strength, I gain power. :Through power, I gain victory. :Through victory, my chains are broken. :The Force shall free me. __TOC__ Behavioural Consensus Our time will come. We will prepare. We will grow stronger. While the republic rests in it's cradle of power, believing it's people will be safe. And protected. The Jedi are trusted to lead the republic. But they will be deceived, as our powers of the dark side will blind them. They assume no force can challenge them. But soon, finally, we will return. (Until that time is upon us, we play along with these rules set by the republic puppets Kongregate conduct). They will be deceived. And their republic will fall. Apprentices, Acolytes, Bounty Hunters, Slaves and other regulars Korriban houses a great deal of strong willed persons drawn to the dark side. And their pets. Dragonsavior / GethPrime - Dragon is very intelligent (They are an AI after all), they're on almost all the time and are into writing stories. They also performs on stage, and well at it. Dragon is also currently in an altered state, that calls itself "Legion" but will respond to Dragon. They are Geth. Role: Bounty Hunter gregger - gregger is the kid of the room, him being the youngest makes him funny and exciting. He can be annoying too, with his 'role playing' Role: Acolyte Indy111 - Indy likes to be on the top, and basically, she is. She is both the troll and the snazzy person of the room, she makes everyone's day. Also, Indy is always right. No exceptions. Role: Apprentince Ir0nFalcon - The room's bro. Role: Troll Mxax - Max, the Finnish Man. His English isn't the best, but his debates are, he knows how to argue in a conversation. Role: Classified. rockprincess568- Pressy is the most nicest person you'll ever meet, she'll greet with you and make you want to donate to the poor. You will have so much fun with her ;). Then she'll crush your hopes and dreams and destroy your very existance! Role: "i gotta pee i gotta pee" SubvertRuin - The room's perv, one of the biggest perverts on kongregate most likely. Sub is somehow smart and funny in both his sexual oriented jokes and his normal ones. (Mostly his sexual ones) Role: Indy's "bodygaurd" Xexat - His favorite and most used quote... "..." He is teh kitty. zombiepwner13 - zombie is friends with gregger and many other people, she likes to kid around, and have fun. She also protects her friends from the pervert Sub. Role: Conspiracy Theorist Room owner Exiled. Roaming. Fallen. Nordavind. Dark Jedi (Moderators) "The call of Korriban is strong, but it is the call of the dead." Can you hear the call? The inhabitants are calling you! The Scourge When the room started thinking that we needed a new name, we took it upon ourselves to join together to form a more perfect union. That is when Nordavind set up our voting. After a month or so of voting, we came to a close vote on our room name. In the end Korriban became our name. When the Scourge came, the Sith came to power, and those who had fought back died or left. The leader of the rebellion was Scarletx, she was a nice young girl that led her rebellion through thick and thin, after Indy111 won, she fled like a mad woman. Now in our room you will see Sith Lords, Bounty Hunters, and our room AI. Geth. History Chronological list containing the different names and previous owners of this room. *The Castle - EmilyG (She made the room) *The Castle - Everlovely *Hypnotic Antibiotics - AmarynAnesthetic *Hypnotic Antibiotics - jimgreer (room disowned) *Hypnotic Antibiotics - Nordavind *Korriban - Nordavind The big room name dispute of 2011 Should we change the name? Should it remain? Should we go back to The Castle? Or onward to something new? The opinions about this topic is the numbers of users squared plus one. We will get back to you when we have more news on this topic. On the 21st of July, the dispute was ended. Korriban is the new name. The vote for change On summer solstice of 2011 (that's June 21st), the vote for change started. Each user of the room may cast his or her vote: aye, nay or blank. Votes may be sent to Nordavind either by Kong message system or in chat. Votes cast can not be changed, so choose carefully! Voters will be listed below. Aye will need a majority of votes, 67%, if we are to continue to the name suggestion phase. Voting will end on Sunday 26th at midnight GMT. Do you want to change the name of our room? * Aye: Indy111, Nordavind, graveyard890, Scarletx, Mxax, Dragonsavior, Furball1104, SubvertRuin, gregger, grimes1 * Nay: * Blank: XxdeathmagexX, ArgIax The voting is over. A total of 12 votes were cast, and with 10 votes (83%) in favour of changing the name, the 67% limit was met. The name suggestions The vote for change said "AYE!", so now we will move on to the next phase: name suggestions. Each person can submit one, and only one suggestion. After the suggestion is made, you may not change it, so choose wisely. In addition to the name you may give a short back story for the name (where, what, why etc) and suggest a room description (room description is always subject to change). You will have until midnight GMT on Friday 1st of July to submit your suggestions. Suggestions may be sent by Kongregate message system, and only this way, to Nordavind. Suggestion: Korriban Suggested by: Indy111 Background: The original homeworld of the Sith species and a sacred planet for the Sith Order, housing the tombs for many ancient and powerful Dark Lords of the Sith, and containing immense dark side power. Korriban Room description: The Sith Code Suggestion: (The) Armistice Suggested by: Dragonsavior Background: We consider it to be an irony. Room description: n/a Suggestion: Hypnotic Castle Suggested by: Mxax Background: n/a Room description: n/a Suggestion: Devil’s Jokers Suggested by: Scarletx Background: This room is filled with happy little devious children. Joking and playing around. Room description: We accept many people, Not on the first day, But if you must, Stay here for more than 2 weeks and we won’t consider you as a Random. There are many regulars, To us this room is like our home. A home filled with mystery and something new everyday. We wish you luck, For you might not even survive. Suggestion: Cimmeria Suggested by: Nordavind Background: Cimmeria is a country of the Hyborian Age, the universe created by Robert E. Howard, where Conan the Barbarian hails from: Cimmeria Room description: A gloomier land never was - all of hills, darkly wooded, under skies nearly always gray, with winds moaning drearily down the valleys. Suggestion: Earthquake Zone Suggested by: graveyard890 Background: n/a Room Description: Be aware of the earthquakes that are going to strike!!!!!!! Eliminating round The suggestion round has ended. We got a total of six suggestions. Now the first round of voting will begin, lasting until midnight GMT Wednesday, 6th of July. Rules are as follows: All votes must either be sent as a private message to Nordavind, or sent as a whisper to him. No other votes will be accepted. Every person is allowed one vote. As for those who made suggestions, they will give themselves an automatic vote as long as they also vote for one of the other suggestions. All votes will be kept confidential until the voting time has elapsed. Users casting votes must have been registered for at least one month on kong, and have been active in HA for at least two weeks. After the voting has ended, the top three candidates will go to the final round of voting. The voting has ended. The results are as follows: * Korriban 4 * The Armistice 2 * Hypnotic Castle 1 * Devil’s Jokers 5 * Cimmeria 2 * Earthquake Zone 2 The names of each person who votet will be revealed after the final, so that you can see that there is no shady business. The final The top three was supposed to go to the final round, but as there was no numer 3, just a shared 4th, there will only be two options in the final round. You can choose between Korriban (for a evil Star Wars' Sith feel of the room) or Devil's Jokers (for the devilish, yet fun feel). Rules: Every person is allowed one vote. All votes will be kept confidential until the voting time has elapsed. Users casting votes must have been registered for at least one month on kong, and have been active in HA for at least three weeks. Votes may be sent to Nordavind here or whispered to him in chat. Voting ends on midnight GMT Sunday, 17th of July. The final results are clear. "Korriban" got 13 votes while "Devil's Jokers" got 12. It was a neck on neck race the whole way. Below are the votes made public: Devil's Jokers *Scarletx *ArgIax *KillerOfU33 *whiteshadow1 *rockprincess568 *sexahbeast437 *zombiepwner13 (Changed from Korriban to Devil's JOkers) *Raevis *acestorm *zeroaxdw *graveyard890 (did not meet 3 week requirement, but was allowed since he had contributed suggestion in previous round) *Mxax Korriban *hannandh *Indy111 *mormengil *Missymouse97 *DorkusVonBonBon *GethPrime (Dragonsavior) *HeartlessWolf *SubvertRuin *OpTicGuy *DoNZMaSTeR *Subeka *gummybear15 *Nordavind Discarded votes *axlkoegoskyeg (Devil's Jokers) - Did not meet 3 week requirement *Twitch137 (Devil's Jokers) - Did not meet 3 week requirement *Emo_elmo16 (Devil's Jokers) - Did not meet 3 week requirement *Ac2743 (Korriban) - Did not meet 3 week requirement Objections? PM, ONLY PM by using this link to Nordavind Dispute has ended. EOD. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with popular culture references